Pick Up The Pieces
by amillionOTPS
Summary: Aftermath of Raw on 07/15/13. Ziggy just broke up with AJ and all of Punks trust is betrayed by his best friend. Maybe all they need is each other to be happy. Two people in the aftermath of the storm, can they pick up the pieces? AJ/Punk


Authors note: Well here's another Punklee story! After I saw Monday Night Raw I had to write an aftermath Fic! Hope you guys like it! Read and Review! xoxoxoxo

AJ burst into her dressing room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and fell to the ground. Tears cascaded down her face. What had she just done? Thoughts raced through her mind, "_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! How could he have left me? I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to mess up his match. I'm such an idiot. I'm nothing without him!" _Sobs wracked her tiny body as her mind went numb. How much heartbreak did she have to go through to find the one? "**You already found the one. You just screwed it up. Remember?" **A small voice in the back of her head spoke harshly to her. Then her thoughts started back up.

. They went directly to Punk. Such passion, love, and lust they had. All the nights on his bus watching superhero movies and laughing. All the proposal crap was written by the creative team. But they had something special, then she was distracting him from the championship and like everything Punk loved Paul Heyman disposed of it. More tears escaped her eyes. The love she had made her forget about her terrible break up. Her heart yearned for him. And little did she know that on the other side of the building Punk needed her

Punk punched the wall in a fit of rage. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?" He shouted clutching his bleeding hand. He trusted Paul with his life. That was his best friend! How could he screw him over lie that?! Punk tried to hold his hurt in but his attempts failed and tears poured out of his red eyes. All of his trust was torn apart. His whole body ached from Lesners attack. When Punk had gotten backstage he pushed the doctors away and stumbled all the way to his room. He hadn't been checked out. Phil spent 20 minutes trying to get his fresh clothes on. He successfully got a pair of sweatpants on and his shirt off. He brought his arms down and instantly felt dizzy and weak. And with a CRASH he hit the ground and the room started spinning.

AJ had gathered herself and was walking down a long hallway with her duffle bad slung across her shoulder. Out of now where came a CRASH from a nearby door. She threw her bag down and bust through the door. There in front of her laid a very pale CM Punk. "PUNK!" AJ yelled, scrambling to him and lifting his torso onto her lap. She laid a gentle hand onto his cheek and then saw him close his eyes. Punk felt himself being shaken and he opened his eyes. His hazel eyes met soft sorrowful brown ones. "AJ?" Punk spoke softly and slowly as she took a deep breath. AJ stroked his cheek then gave a soft playful smack to his cheek. "You scared the crap out of me!" Her words were shaken as she looked at him with worried eyes. He sat up and took a gulp of water from a stray bottle that lay on the floor. "Are you alright?" Punk nodded at AJ words and their eyes met for the first time in a while. They had avoided each other for a long time just to make it easier. But all the mixed emotions were lifted up in the open. They both were hurt and needed comfort.

AJ helped the tattooed man to his feet and helped him slide a shirt on. Punk knew she was hiding something by the way she avoided his gaze. "What? What's on your mind?" She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her messy hair. "I'm just trying to figure out where I'm going to stay tonight. I was rooming with Dolph but I'm sure you saw, so now I don't know where to go. And all the divas hate me. I just don't know where to go." Her words rambled on and on until Punk brought her into a warm hug. "You're staying with me, I insist." He pulled back and she smiled softly at him. But he could still see the sorrow in her eyes. "Are YOU ok?" She buried her head in her hands then looked up at his concerned eyes. That's when she genially smiled. "I am now"

Punk gathered up his things and they were on the way to the hotel. They had a lot to talk about.


End file.
